


No Trespassing

by sasha_b



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_b/pseuds/sasha_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lancelot has one boundary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Trespassing

**Author's Note:**

> For LJ comment fic, prompt: _first kiss._

Lancelot lets Arthur shove him up against the rough wall behind the stables. Lets the other man grind against him, lets him breathe harshly against his neck, lets him bite at the tendon that stands up when Lancelot tilts his head.

He watches the stars as the other man, the _Roman man_ , murmurs his name as he palms Lancelot's arousal through his leathers. It's bitter tonight, chilly and dank. Lancelot's dark eyes narrow as Arthur's strong hands grasp his biceps and they narrow even further when Arthur's mouth is suddenly near his.

That, he _won't_ let the other man do.


End file.
